Pagando las consecuencias de un error
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: tomo mis sentimientos en la palma de su mano y los estrujo como a una hoja de papel que ya no le servía, haciéndolos un bollito y tirarlos al tacho de la basura … ¿alguien le dará sentido a su vida?


Shugo Chara.

Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

Autora: Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

Advertencia: palabras groseras, y algo de lemon…

Resumen: ¨tomo mis sentimientos en la palma de su mano y los estrujo como a una hoja de papel que ya no le servía, haciéndolos un bollito y tirarlos al tacho de la basura¨… ¿alguien le dará sentido a su vida?

* * *

**Pagando las Consecuencias de un Error.**

* * *

….

Si mis ojos te dicen te quiero…

No pidas a mis labios una explicación…

Las palabras se las lleva el viento, y las miradas se las guarda en el corazón.

…..

* * *

Esto era inaudito, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme tal cosa? No tiene ningún derecho el muy estúpido, ¿Qué se cree? Lo odio, ¿Quién es para hacerme tal escena de celos? Parece que no recuerda que soy una chica libre, no tengo que darle explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer, después de todo lo que haga con quien se me da la gana es mi asunto, si cree que estaré esperándole se equivoca, ya no le esperare, no después de todo; claro por ser un hombre puede revolcarse con quien se le dé la gana y simplemente yo tengo que saber quien mas está en su lista, no tiene que ser así, después de todo, Ikuto fue el primer hombre en mi vida y hasta hora el único, mientras que yo pase a ser su amiga que le bancaba en todas, hasta con quien quería revolcarse, pero ya no, no le dejare que me impida vivir, llore después de escucharle decir que solo quería ser mi amigo y lo que paso aquella noche solo fue un error, que sería mejor olvidarlo, pero ni que él pudiera devolverme mi virginidad, la virginidad que se llevo, lo que pedía era imposible, así que mostré una de mis mejores sonrisas y le dije que no sabía de lo que él me hablaba, el me lo agradeció, después de que se fue simplemente corrí a mi cuarto, me dolía aquí, al lado izquierdo de mi pecho, no podía creérmelo me dolía el corazón, ¿por ese imbécil me dolía el corazón? No se merece mis lagrimas cuando fue ni más ni menos que él quien tomo mis sentimientos en la palma de su mano y los estrujo como a una hoja de papel que ya lo le servían haciéndolos un bollito y tirándolos en un tacho con basura, maldito, maldito, mil veces maldito imbécil, ¿Qué le pasa ahora? Parece que no le basto tenerme todo este tiempo a su lado, solo como un trofeo que únicamente el había ganado, se suponía que como mi mejor amigo debería estar feliz por mí, sucedió todo lo contrario…

Lo espere en mi casa, habíamos quedado en que el pasaría esa tarde, le conté hace meses me volví a encontrar con Souma Kaito, un amigo que compartíamos de infancia y el primo de Kukai que era el marido de Utau la hermana menor de Ikuto, pero tenía que decirle algo muy importante, cosa que me daba escalofrió, después de todo se lo diría a Ikuto, temía su reacción, pero debía decirle lo que había pasado…

El timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, abrí la puerta y lo vi con una gran sonrisa…

-Yo Amu, vine lo más rápido que pude, deje por allí a unas chicas llorando pero cualquier cosa por mi querida amiga-sonrió nuevamente.

-Pasa-le dije, cuando se acomodo en la silla-¿quieres un café?

-Bueno-dijo mirándome-¿Pasa algo malo?

Yo solo negué con mi cabeza y después de un rato regrese con las tazas de café, le di una, empezamos a tomarlo con un gran silencio…

-Dime ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?-dijo tiernamente como siempre.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que encontré a Kaito?-dijo colorada.

-Claro.-dijo-¿Qué hay con él?

-Ikuto… E… estoy saliendo con Kaito-el casi se ahoga.

-Sí, lo que acabas de escuchar, desde hace tres meses salimos, ayer vino a cenar para conocer a mis padres y les pidió mi mano-dijo sonriendo feliz-Nos comprometimos, tenemos planeado casarnos a finales del año que viene cuando termine mi carrera…

-¡Se te ve feliz!-dijo disgustado.

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo sonriendo-Kaito es el hombre que espere, es como un sueño, es atento y me tomo es serio.

-¿Yo nuca te tome en serio?-dijo enojado-¿Por qué haces esto, Amu?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Dijo sorprendida-Yo solo quise contarte esto, antes de que te lo contara alguien más… ¿Por qué te pones así?-dijo enojándose…

-No quiero que te cases con ese imbécil-dijo tomándola por el brazo.

-¿Ikuto, porque nunca tomas en cuenta mis sentimientos?-dolía mucho-Yo también quiero vivir una vida, al lado tuyo no puedo, te equivocas mucho conmigo, piensas que es agradable que te revuelques con todas las zorras que quieras y después vuelvas a mi que solo soy tu amiga, yo ya no estoy para ti Ikuto, quiero una familia, quiero tener hijos, hay muchas cosas que quiero y no puedo, ¿Lo entiendes? Soy una mujer…

-Mi mujer-dijo amargamente-solo mía…

-No, eso nunca paso, según tu era mejor olvidarlo-dijo mirándole-No quiero que te interpongas entre mi futura felicidad y yo, acéptalo mejor, la vida no es solo diversión, engañando y lastimando, no quiero ser parte de tus jugadas, no supiste quererme cuando tuviste tu oportunidad, el si me sabe comprender y querer… ¡Déjame vivir!

Se veía como le cambiaba la cara de Ikuto, sus ojos se humedecían y no dejaba de mirarle.

-No quiero que te cases y punto-dijo el-yo también te quiero…

-¡Qué forma más extraña que tienes de querer a alguien Tsukiyomi! No voy a cambiar de opinión, es lo que quiero-dijo decidida.

-Pero sé que me amas-dijo mirándola-Fui tu primer amor y sigo en tu corazón, no me hagas esto Amu...

-Es tu deber olvidarme, no te quiero, ya te olvide y ahora lo quiero a él-dijo Amu.

-¿Acaso te quieres vengar por lo que hice?

-Nunca perdone que me dañaras de la forma que lo hiciste por esa simple razón tu no me convienes, recuerdas que jugabas a dos amores, en ese momento lo eras todo en mi vida, pasaba las noche lloraba por ti, al saber que te estabas revolcando con las zorras que se babean por ti, con las cuales injustamente me cambiabas, ¿Aun así quieres que te ame? Otra vez, ¡que equivocado estas! Creo que fue un error aceptar ser tu amiga después de todo, si pensabas que me tendrías por siempre, te equivocaste muy feo, porque yo no pienso volver contigo, no quiero saber con cuantas te revolcaste en el día, en la semana, en el mes, ni en el año… por mi te puedes ir a revolcarte asta en el infierno y dejarme ser feliz…

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma-dijo él con furia-Se que te afectaba lo que hacía…

-Y tú simplemente continuabas asiéndolo, nunca te detuviste a pensar en mi porque creías tenerme asegurada, Ikuto-dijo gritándole-Yo no soy el trofeo de nadie.

-Nunca te vi como a un trofeo-dijo el-A pesar de todo lo que paso yo te quiero…

-Me quieres tanto que después de acostarte conmigo dijiste que era mejor olvidarlo y como si nunca te hubieras llevado mi virginidad, como si pudieses devolvérmela; claro, para el señor ¨solo una noche¨ todo es fácil, todas a tus pies, siempre piensas en ti mismo, después de todo, fui una mas… No te importo ni que sintieras algo de amor por mí, si me amabas ¿Por qué?…

-¿Qué dices?-dijo mirándola indignado-Tu siempre supiste lo que era, aun así me aceptaste.

-Si… Por estúpida te acepte, pensé que con mi cariño sería suficiente para que cambies, pero no te basto, siempre quisiste mas,-dijo amargamente-…-de pronto las palabras no salían, se sentía prisionera de todo aquello que vivió- según tu, eres un rompe corazones, yo fui una más de las muchas que se quedaron en el camino mientras que tu seguías avanzando, con un mundo adelante listo para conquistar, mi error fue querer vivir junto a ti un mundo de ilusiones, has nacido para ser libre, pues tienes tu libertad y ambos tenemos lo que alguna vez deseamos, pero separados, hay muchas cosas por la que me caso, no eres el centro del mundo…

-Cuando quieres puedes llegar a ser muy cruel, Amu-dijo tratando de asimilar esas duras palabras…

-¿Cruel? Eres un hipócrita, te atreves a hablar de crueldad cuando paso todo eso, ¿quieres que te lo recuerde de nuevo? Todo lo que paso es una tortura, piensas que es lindo despertarme y recordar todo lo que paso, esperando que aparezca para decirme que solo fue una pesadilla, en lugar de eso apareces ante mi diciendo que has dejado a las chicas llorando, que lo hiciste por mí que solo soy, simplemente una amiga, cuando en realidad me siento una tonta que a pesar de todo siempre estuvo a tu lado, sin importarle lo lastimada que pudiera estar, ya no, me canse, Ikuto…

-Esta discusión no tiene sentido, es mejor que me valla-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Ikuto, no cambiare de opinión, solo te lo quería decir, no hay nada en el mundo que me haga cambiar mi decisión-dijo firme-el próximo año me casare con Kaito…

El solo me escucho y desapareció por la puerta, ya no tenía esa manía de subir por el balcón, no era precisamente Romeo para hacerlo y yo no era Julieta, a pesar de esto nuestra historia tuvo un final trágico, separados seguiremos nuestros caminos, ahora tocaba el timbre, no es el hombre que antes me hacia vibrar, tal vez yo no sea la misma, en todo caso hare una vida con Kaito, hasta donde dios quiera, no pude explicarle el motivo… Lo más importante es curarme las heridas, intento curar mi corazón; pienso que por jugar, Ikuto nunca supo lo que es amar, pero alguien más me necesita, aunque fui su juego, fui feliz en sus brazos, al final el fuego se convirtió en cenizas que serán arrastradas por el viento y no quedaran huellas, las únicas huellas que quedaran solo estarán ocultas, las huellas de sus caricias, de sus besos, creo que serán marcas que quedaran en mi piel, en mi ser y más en mi corazón, esta es nuestra despedida, lo siento MI AMOR, ya no puede ser, ambos estamos pagando las consecuencias de nuestro error…

.

.

.

.

…..

Tiempo después…

…...

.

.

.

.

Desde ese día no volví a saber del, muchos dicen que se fue, otros dicen que no saben lo que fue del, solo espero que se encuentre bien, creo que me gustaría verle una vez más, ya falta una semana para mi boda, es increible como se fue el tiempo, ayer estaba en sus brazos, pronto estaré en los brazos de alguien más… Es doloroso, porque yo lo amo, pero no pude perdonarle, me aria lo mismo de nuevo, ¿Qué mas podría hacer? Quise tantas veces estar entre sus brazos y el simplemente estaba con alguien más, nunca conmigo, siempre con cualquiera, ya no siento rencor, ese rencor que saque a fuera el día que le dije que me casaba, creo que mas que curar mis heridas me caso por… Me caso porque Kaito es un gran hombre, en aquel momento pensé que mi corazón no tenia cura, ahora la busco desesperadamente, quiero sanar mis heridas, dejar de lamerlas y lamentarme por mis errores y por los errores de los demás, el hombre que está a mi lado es cariñoso, pero muchas veces me hace acordar a Ikuto, el sabe todo lo que paso, un gran compañero, un gran amigo, así es Kaito, la esperanza de un nuevo amor, pero que pronto se terminara… Mi cruel desino me persigue, creo que debería dejar de pensar en mi destino y pensar que soy la dueña del, que es una hoja en blanco en donde yo dejare mi propia historia, pero no se qué pasos dar, si cometeré algún error o si todo es una farsa, despertar en otro mundo y encontrarme que Ikuto solo fue un sueño, que solo en esos momento pude amarle, que solo en esos momentos pude ser feliz, triste, dichosa en sus brazos, yo lo ame, no quiero llorar, no sufrir más, quizás por no saber perdonar no seré feliz, hoy quisiera decirle lo triste que me encuentro, a pesar que lo perdí, lo amo…

Estoy en la última prueba de mi vestido, no es como lo soñé porque en mis sueños yo me casaba con él, con sus brazos me abrazaba, me brindaba cariño, porque será que aun sueño con estar en sus brazos, que solo basto una vez para marcarme como suya para toda la vida, el primero y hasta hoy el único, porque con Kaito todo es un arreglo, solo quiero verle feliz, aunque sabe las razones que tengo para casarme con él, porque es él quien me lo propuso y acepte, termino su amistad con Ikuto por mí, nunca quise esto, pero fue inevitable… Estoy sola en mi casa, mi familia se mudo hace tiempo, mantengo mi balcón abierto porque quiero volver a verle, una vez, aunque solo sea un sueño…

.

.

.

.

…..

Faltan dos días para la boda…

…..

.

.

.

.

Creo que tomar una copa no me caerá mal, es que necesito sentirme segura, de solo ser una copa pasaron a ser dos, después de una botella paso a ser otra y aun no entiendo algo ¿Por qué lo veo a mi lado? Ikuto esta tan ebrio como yo, pero besándome, me dejo llevar, y caigo una vez más en sus brazos, parece tan real que solo le digo que le amo, el me responde que también me quiere, que siempre me amo, recorre cada centímetro de mi piel, sonríe mientras besa mi cuello, la ropa desapareció, no me importa si es un sueño quiero estar con él, me hace sentir tan mujer, es lo que necesito pero que ya no puedo tener, lo siento tan a dentro de mí que me hacer estremecer, solo puedo pedirle más, una lagrima recorre mi mejilla, con sus labios la hace desaparecer, es un placer tan grande que me embriaga, solo él es así, el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos parece no acabar mas, pero es lo que quiero, lo que sueño, me siento completa, temo despertar y que él no este, sus caricias son como una suave briza que rosa mi piel, sus manos son cálidas y me entrego a él una y otra vez, ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo hicimos, lo necesito una vez más, nuestros corazones laten a mil por hora, de nuevo un ritual de besos comienza, enredo mis manos en sus cabellos, quiero más del, quiero mucho mas, lo quiero a él, de mi boca solo salen gemidos, grito su nombre llena de lujuria y una vez más me pierdo en sus hermosos ojos zafiros, lo siento de nuevo en mi interior, estoy acostumbrada a él, la rara sensación me envuelve una vez mas pero se siente tan bien, una vez más, mis piernas rodean sus caderas, ambos llegamos al final, veo como Ikuto se deja caer sobre mi cuerpo con delicadeza, siento una vez más su escancia dentó de mí, es increible, lentamente mis parpados se sienten pesados y…

.

.

.

.

….

Al otro día…

…..

.

.

.

.

Es de mañana, creo que ayer tome de más, no me acuerdo de nada, esperen… ¿Qué paso anoche? ¿Por qué estoy desnuda? No recuerdo nada, ¡IKUTO! Anoche estuve con él, no solo una vez, varias, le dije que lo amaba y el también me dijo que me amaba, pero estábamos pasados de copas, pensé que era un sueño, NO, NO PUEDE SER, ME ENTREGUE A IKUTO… Debo pensar con tranquilidad y tratar de recordar todo lo que paso anoche… Pero por más que intento recordar, no hay nada, solo que el apareció después de tanto tiempo por mi balcón, soy de lo peor, ¿Cómo pude hacer algo así? Pero Kaito sabe que lo nuestro es solo por un tiempo, es mejor que me levante… No sé que pasara… Mañana me caso y no puedo terminar hoy mi compromiso, una vez más, esto jamás paso, no estaba consciente de mis actos, Ikuto tampoco, el no recordara nada, debo focalizarme en la boda…

.

.

.

.

…..….

El día de la boda llego, Amu estaba con su hermoso vestido blanco.

Salía de su casa en compañía de sus familiares.

El día había llegado, ese día seria Amu Souma…

…..….

.

.

El sacerdote empezó la ceremonia, todos estaban felices, Amu sonreía, sentía la mano de Kaito junto a la de ella, pero lo que nadie noto fue que un peli azul estaba en la entrada de la iglesia, este al escuchar el ¨acepto¨ de Amu salió del lugar, mientras que unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, se fue rápidamente del lugar, la peli rosa miro a la puerta y vio una sombra mientras Kaito le estaba por colocar el anillo, de repente sintió que el anillo caía al suelo y que todos los presentes estaban en shock, vio a su lado, Kaito estaba desmayada en el suelo, con sangre en su boca…

-Llamen una ambulancia-dijo ella.

Después de unos minutos llego aquella ambulancia, lo llevaron al hospital, estaba delicado…

El médico que lo atendió salió para hablar con los familiares…

-¿Familiares de Souma Kaito?-dijo mirando a todos lados…

Entonces ante el apareció Amu, con su vestido de novia…

-Señora… Lamento informarle esto, su esposo esta grave, se que ya sabía de la enfermedad del paciente, en este tiempo, fue testigo de los múltiples tratamientos que le hicimos, como buscamos un donador para el trasplante que necesita, pero aun si conseguimos una medula compatible, no se salvara, el porcentaje es muy bajo, además por las fuertes drogas que en los tratamiento que probamos lo debilitaron, necesitamos su autorización, para intervenirlo de inmediato, hay una medula que llego hoy, según los estudios es compatible, solo debemos esperar a que no rechace el órgano…

-Haga todo lo posible por salvarlo-dijo ella firmando la autorización, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, su madre la consolaba…

Después de horas de espera la intervención quirúrgica término el médico salió del quirófano…

-La operación salió bien, tuvimos una complicación que pudimos solucionar a tiempo, sola hay que esperar que no rechace el trasplante.

El doctor se fue… Amu fue a una habitación a cambiarse de ropa, estaba muy preocupada, todo este tiempo estuvo a su lado, sabiendo de su enfermedad, no pudo decirle nada de esto a Ikuto, esta era la razón para estar con Kaito, además de la amistad que los unía, aunque antes todos ya era la señora Souma, salió con la caja del vestido en las manos y dijo que se lo llevaran a su casa.

Los días fueron pasando, la situación no mejoraba, empeoraba cada día, el joven rechazaba el trasplante, todos estaban preocupados, hasta que una tarde tuvo un paro cardiaco, lo lograron estabilizar, la siguiente mañana apareció el doctor ante los presentes…

-El paciente, después del paro cardiaco de ayer, hoy tuvo tres paros respiratorios, en los dos primeros pudimos estabilizarlo pero, no esperábamos un tercero, lamentamos informarles que no pudimos hacer nada mas, el paciente ha muerto…

Las mejillas de Amu se humedecían, todos estaban tan sorprendidos por tal noticia que no pudieron hacer nada, vieron como Amu se desplomaba y quedaba inconsciente en el suelo, rápidamente la atendieron…

El mismo médico que le informo de la muerte de Kaito le atendió, Amu fue recuperando de a poco el conocimiento y se encontró con el doctor que la miraba…

-¿Qué paso?-dijo ella.

-Se desmayo después de la noticia de la muerte de su esposo-dijo el médico-no sé como tomara esto, tampoco sé si es el momento adecuado…

-¿Qué pasa doctor?-dijo preocupada…

-¡Felicitaciones, está embarazada!-dijo el…

Amu sonrió acariciándose el vientre, estaba feliz, a pesar de la muerte de Kaito, esta noticia le devolvía la alegría y las razones para vivir, el médico salió y entraron los familiares, vieron como lloraba, las lagrimas se abrían paso por sus mejillas, pero no dijo nada, no era el momento indicado, esos días siguientes fueron de un gran cansancio y después de sucesivos desmayos, les conto a su familia que estaba embarazada, había miles de personas en el entierro de Kaito, además que él dirigía el grupo financiero Souma ya que sus padres habían muerto tiempo atrás, había miles de reporteros esperando la entrevista de la joven viuda, ella no quiso hablar, después de aquello ella regreso a su casa, su madre le acompañaba, estaban armando el equipaje para que ella regrese a la casa de sus padres, allí podrían cuidarla, los padres de la joven estaban entusiasmados con la idea de ser abuelos, ellos sabían toda la verdad…

Durante el embarazo todo marcho bien, después de 9 largos meses de espera al fin llego el momento del parto, estaban todos sus amigos, nació una hermosa niña de cabellos rosa y sus ojos…

.

.

….…

Meses después…

…

.

.

Era el aniversario de la muerte de Souma Kaito, Amu fue al cementerio en donde se encontraban los restos de su esposo, llevaba gafas de sol y una peluca, dejo un ramo de flores, y con su bebe en brazos, se quiso enderezar pero no pudo y casi se cae, su pequeña hija comienza a llorar pero para evitar que se golpeara, alguien la sujeto a ella y a su hija, en ese momento la peluca se cayó al suelo, ahora se veían sus cabellos, su cabellera peli rosa quedo al descubierto, y ese aroma, ella lo conocía muy bien.

-¿Ikuto?-dijo.

-¿Amu?-dijo él, aun sin poder creerlo.

Ella lo vio, sus ojos, sus cabellos azules y su aroma, por fin los podía ver de nuevo, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, él le sujetaba un bolso en donde tenía las cosas de la niña que seguía llorando, su bebe tenía cuatro meses, Ikuto dirigió su mirada para la niña, Amu la calmo, el no podía despegar sus ojos de los brazos de la peli rosa, estaba sorprendido al descubrir que ella tenía una hija…

-¿Tienes una hija?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Si… Ella es mi hija-dijo sonriendo-¿Quieres cargarla?

Ikuto tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos, la niña parecía dormida…

-Es igual que tú…-dijo él.

-¿Lo crees? Yo pienso que es igual a su padre-dijo empezando a caminar- Creo que al crecer tendrá sus mismas formas de ser y manías.

Ikuto trago saliva, aquello era una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar, vio que tenía una medalla con dos letras…

-¿H. T.?-dijo mirándola…

-Son las iniciales de su nombre… Es su verdadero nombre.-dijo caminando al lado del peli azul…

-¿Te volviste a casar?-ella negó con su cabeza-¿Cómo se llama?

-Hikari, es su nombre-dijo sonriendo-¿Qué hiciste en este tiempo?

-Estuve en Paris… Estoy en la orquesta más popular de aquel lugar-dijo el- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene tu hija?

Amu estaba dudando, la pequeña comenzó a llorar, en ese momento abrió sus ojitos e Ikuto pudo ver que eran azules zafiro, se sorprendió.

-Cuatro…-Dijo ella-Nuestra hija tiene cuatro meses…

Ikuto se dejo caer al suelo, fue una noticia que le dejo sin palabras, perdió tanto tiempo sin saber nada de que tenía una hija con la mujer que amaba, imagino miles de cosas, todo el mundo y su vida propia paso ante sus ojos, allí solo estaban los tres… Solo pudo abrazar a su hija y a Amu, no tenia palabras, sabía que era un patán, que por su culpa la dejo escapar, pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad… ¿No es así? Y este era solo el principio de una nueva vida…

…

Ámame cuando menos lo merezca…

Ya que es cuando más lo necesito…

3

….

Fin…

Sé que muchas veces perdemos el tiempo en cosas sin sentido, podría decir que era una que lo hacía o hace, tal vez sería una de las mentiras más grande que diré en mi vida o puede que sea la única verdad sincera que tuve el suficiente valor para confesarle a alguien, y esos son ustedes… Un solo capitulo… no pidan mas… en este momento es lo único que les puedo dejar… creo que cada uno podemos quedarnos con el final que más nos guste… Yo tengo un final, pero pienso que otro sería mejor, mis fanfic podrían tener muchas maneras de empezar y otras miles como terminar, elegir una de ellas es difícil… Creo que me gustaría que me cuenten cual sería su final perfecto para este fanfic, según la opinión de cada uno de los que van a leerlo…

Este fue uno de mis one-Shot… Espero que les guste… mmm… Sé que nunca hago esto… Pero quiero darles las gracias por leer este one-Shot y los otros que escribí… No quiero nombrar a nadie por temor a olvidarme de alguien… Si sienten curiosidad, pueden visitar mi perfil… Allí encontraran los fanfic que mi amiga subió hasta el momento porque yo soy un desastre para seguir instrucciones… je.

Atte.

Vanesa Tsukiyomi.


End file.
